Advertising
by My Destined Fate
Summary: Growlanser II! After the fight against Gevas, Wein and everyone else gets a day off but as they check each village, Hans decides its time to take on Advertising! OneShot


**Disclaimer;** I do not own Growlanser if I did I would have dubbed all of them!

I got this idea from the extra menu on Growlanser II, when Wein was doing his outtakes, I couldn't' help but laugh at those things!

**Story;**

After the fight against Gevas to save Arieta's life, the new Imperial Knight Wein Cruz was getting a break from signs of War.

On their way to Rottenbuam, as a result of deciding to visit each village in Brunstein, Hans remembers his promise and instantly begins to persuade Wein.

"Hey, why don't we Advertise those great potatoes in town!"

Wein, who had been chatting with Carmaine and Lyell, glanced over to Hans, "What?"

"You know, since you're an Imperial Knight and all now, you could advertise those potatoes we promised."

"But this is suppose to be our break," Charlone intervened.

Hans frowned, "No, no... It won't take that much time away." he insisted.

"How would we exactly advertise these potatoes?" asked Xenos.

A grin formed across the lips of the red headed boy, "I have it all figured out, don't worry about a thing!" he ran off before anyway could stop him.

-x-

"I'd like you all to meet the Imperial Hunk Wein Cruz!" announced Hans as he stepped off of the stage and allowed Wain to take his place in the center.

Here stood Wein Cruz, on a stage in between Starkberg and Rottenbuam, Hans had made sure anyone and everyone was there to see him advertise.

He clutched the script in his hand nervously, he didn't know if he could do this, with such a large crowd staring up at him intently waiting for him to speak.

The lines themselves that Hans had written down himself didn't help the nervous soldiers from constantly believing he would mess up.

"Don't worry, Wein, you'll be great up there." Arieta assured him. He didn't want to admit it but not even the face of a cute girl could calm him down, not even alittle.

He closed his eyes and drew back a deep breath, when he opened his eyes he saw not only his friends but Ariost was there, Misha too, and a few other faces he couldn't't quite make out. Now he knew he was on the brick of passing out or probably screaming, _wait screaming? _no not screaming possibly yelling or even growling in frustration, Wein never wanted to scream again after his incident with the dog.

Everyone hushed at each other getting ready for Wein to begin his advertisement, he glanced down at the hateful script and cleared his throat.

"A-a good potato is hard to find... trust me I know." he began, "I've been everywhere in this kingdom and the next and have not found a finer potato then the ones that grow in Schwarfallz, not only are they the yummiest but the finest in all the kingdoms."

Carmaine, who was in the very back with his friends, covered his mouth and said nothing, it was so hard to keep a straight face while Wein spoke.

"I don't know about any of you.." Wein gestured toward the crowd, "But if a potato isn't rich and creamy, I don't feel like I've even eaten." he paused, "So if you're wishing for a potato that melts in your mouth then wish no more for there is such a tater in the world... introducing the yummiest piece of vegetable you'll ever taste, Schwarfallz tater!" he held up the potato Hans had given him.

The crowd applaud his effort, if they didn't find it was funny they sure found it very interesting, Wein took one step off the stage and he felt himself relax.

"That was great!" jumped Hans happily, "I couldn't have said it better myself!"

Charlone accompanied Hans over with a sympathetic look on her face, "I'm so sorry Wein, I truly am."

Before Wein could ask what she was talking about the Light Savior Carmaine walked over, his hand over his mouth, "Wein.." he began, he seemed to be suppressing a laugh. "I must admit, I've never seen such a display in my life..."

Wein blinked.

"An Imperial Soldier saying.. Tatar, was it?" Carmaine asked with a grin of his face.

A slight pink shade appeared over Wein's cheeks, "W-Well I was just reading off of the script!" he protested.

"Sure sure." Carmaine waved him off and was slowly walking away still holding back the laughter that was stuck in his throat.

"Don't listen to them, Wein." Arieta smiled kindly.

"Wein.."

The young warrior looked over to see the once Imperial Knight Ernest Lyell, "That was the funnest thing I've ever seen."

"..."

Ernest placed his hand on his hip and asked, "By the way what exactly do you find 'rich and creamy'?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

Blushing..

"Alright, start moving!" pushed Charlone.

"Who wants Tatars!" called Hans at a booth that had the Schwarfallz potatoes on it.

"How did he.." Wein pointed.

**Fin**

Well the end, I know it wasn't very funny even for my first Fan Fiction on this entire thing, and I'm very sorry about it. I tried keeping the characters in character so I hope that turned out OK and if it didn't I'll just try to get better. I know I may have been putting Wein down but it was so funny, I love Wein's voice VERY much the character however I'm not so sure about but anyway thank you for reading. Sorry again it wasn't very good.


End file.
